This Phase I application proposes to test the feasibility of producing an educational video series, Living with Borderline Personality Disorder, in support of family members who have a relative diagnosed with borderline personality disorder, or BPD. A diagnosis of BPD in one person impacts the entire family as well. Disruption of family, work, personal life and the burden of worrying about the well-being of the person with BPD are a few of many difficult issues for family members. The Living with Borderline Personality Disorder video series is intended to provide family members with the most current and accurate information on the nature of BPD and how it is treated. The series will also provide examples of how some families have learned to cope with this complex and confusing mental illness. Our working hypothesis is that family members who view the Living with Borderline Personality Disorder video series will experience: (1) an increase in knowledge about BPD, (2) a reduction in subjective burden, and (3) a greater sense of hopefulness about their ability to cope with BPD. Family support programs have become important components in the outcome of a number of psychiatric illnesses such as schizophrenia, mood disorders and anxiety disorders, but there are few similar programs currently available for family members dealing with BPD. Using the existing technology of videotape to create an educational program that will inform family members about BPD and reduce the negative impact it has on families addresses an important and often overlooked public health problem in an innovative way.